


I'm Yours

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, canonverse, very mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: A simple errand for Holly doesn't go as planned, but no one can say they mind the consequences.





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serenbach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/gifts).



Lestallum is approaching one hundred degrees when Noctis and Ignis leave the comfort of their air-conditioned hotel room. Together they climb the wide set steps towards the EXENERIS plant, heat emanating off the concrete casting distortion in the air. Holly waits for them at gates to the facility, appearing of the haze upon their approach.

“This is brutal,” Noctis huffs, pushing his bangs off his face and wiping the moisture on his pants. His jacket lies abandoned in the back seat of the Regalia. Even Ignis has shed his usual pinstriped button down, the gray t-shirt he wears underneath left to cling to the small of his back, darkened with sweat.

“Indeed,” he agrees, running a hand through his hair, holding it up in greeting when Holly waves at them. “I suggest you keep the complaining to a minimum. You aren’t the one who toils away in that plant every day.”

Noctis snorts. “I’d be dead.”

“Doin’ alright there, boys?” Holly asks, somehow unperturbed by the sweltering heat.

“Where’s the big guy and the one with the camera?”

“They’re around,” Noctis mutters, too hot to bother explaining that Prompto wanted to shoot the town from across the bridge and Gladio had taken him on the condition that they could go fishing afterwards. “But you’re stuck with us.”

“No worries,” Holly replies brightly. “I just need a little favor today. A couple of the buildings near the plaza have reported low water pressure, or none at all. I have a feeling that one of the pipes is leaking somewhere.”

“How come it’s your problem?” Noctis asks, sagging as a cloud overhead shields them from the sun for a few, glorious moments. “I thought you just worked on the plant.”

“Way things are lately, everything is my problem,” Holly sighs. “I can do it, but I can’t leave here until the night-shift super’ gets here. Look,” she withdraws a clunky metal wrench sticking out from one of the deep pockets of her work pants. “Just see if you can’t tighten the joints until I get there. It only has to hold for an hour or so.”

“Why did we agree to this again?” Noctis asks, tossing up the wrench and catching it as they head towards the town center. “We could be inside right now.”

“Perhaps next time you’ll think twice before you spend half our gil on a fishing rod, then maybe we can be more discerning about the kind of work we take,” Ignis says cooly, pressing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I think we’ve found it.”

They both look down at their feet, where a trickle of water is twisting its way through the cracks and crevices in the street. From there, it only takes a moment to follow it back to the source of the problem. Most of the pipes in town have rusted, falling into disrepair, but this one looks to have seen the worst of it. A spray of water is already escaping a joint just above eye level, large streams running down either side.

“Well that’s, bad.” Noctis puts a hand on the pipe, the give of the deteriorating metal coming away on his fingers, coating them with copper rust and erosion. “What if the whole pipe looks like this?”

“It does,” Ignis says warily, bending down to inspect where the metal meets stone, disappearing underground. “I have a feeling a repair of this magnitude will exceed Holly’s experience.”

“I’ll let you tell her that,” Noctis says sarcastically, shooing Ignis away. “Let me at least tighten the screws, or she’s not going to pay us.”

“Noct, I don’t think –“

Ignis pulls him back just as one of the bolts flies from its niche. They land hard on the stone pavement, both sputtering and clamoring to right themselves as water rains down in thick torrents. The pipe groans, no longer able to hold the pressure as another bolt comes free.

“Ignis!” Noctis yells over the sound of rushing water as he reclaims his footing, cupping his hand to shield his eyes. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Ignis assures him, trying to reclaim some of the air knocked from his lungs from the impact. “Are you alright, Noct?”

“Yeah, I’m good.” The explosion has drawn the townspeople into the street, or poking their heads from the windows of their homes.

“What are we supposed to do now?”

“Hey Prince!” They look to the top of the street to find Holly running towards them, stopping just outside the spray range. “What the hell happened?”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis apologizes quickly. “I don’t know what I did, I was just about to do what you asked when it just, gave out!”

“So you didn’t touch it?”

“We had barely just arrived,” Ignis says, coming to Noctis’ defense. “There was nothing we could do to stop it.”

“Huh,” Holly looks past them, at the pipe and then at the Prince. “Well, guess it was in worse shape than I thought. Don’t worry about it. I’d better go shut the main off before we have a flood on our hands.”

Just then, a little girl runs past Noctis, bumping him as she runs under the spouting water laughing and splashing where the water has begun to gather in the dips of the pavement.

“Wait!” A woman who must be her mother yells after her.

“It’s clean,” Holly tells her, watching as a few other children join in.

“Just tell us where the valve is,” Noctis says. “We can shut it off.”

“It’s the least we can do,” Ignis adds.

“It’s been tough for these kids since the Niffs showed up,” Holly says thoughtfully, brushing off their offer. “Don’t see a lot of’m around anymore. Parents keep them indoors, or they’re just too scared to come out on their own.”

“In Insomnia we often told our children that the empire would come for them if they misbehaved, didn’t do their chores, things like that,” Ignis says, smiling at a mother setting her toddler down in a shallow pool to play. “I would imagine every parent in Lucis is regretting such tales now.”

“The valve is just around the east side of the plant,” Holly says. To their surprise, she kicks off her suit, left in work pants and a tank top, pulling her hair up into a hasty knot. “It’ll take both of you, stubborn hunk’a metal.”

“But you know,” she grins, backing into the range of water still showering down into the street. “Walk, don’t run.”

-

By the time they return to their room, they’re a little drier, but the water still sits heavy in the fabric of their clothing, the air conditioning leaving a chill on their flesh.

“We should put these out on the balcony,” Ignis says, pulling at the hem of his shirt. “They’ll finish drying in no time.”

Noctis nods, kicking off his boots, his socks fortunately spared from the onslaught of water. He looks up just in time to see Ignis peeling off his t-shirt, bare torso revealed, muscles twitching in the cool air. He catches Noctis staring, stuttering a little as he frees his arms from the sleeves.

“What?” Ignis shifts, a little self-conscious under his gaze.

“Nothing,” Noctis says quickly, casting his eyes downward, then, “Just you.”

His approach is tentative, slow steps across the room until they’re face to face.

Ignis can’t help but feel a sinking sense of guilt, and wrongness, but he doesn’t put up a fight when Noctis pulls him down for a kiss. He winds his hands around his hips, slipping them beneath his shirt. With the fall of Insomnia came the question of Noctis’ betrothal. It’s no longer diplomatically useful, and with the broken promise of Niflheim went the obligation.

That’s what he tells himself as Noctis breaks free to remove his own shirt before undoing the clasp of Ignis’ belt, pulling at the button of his trousers.

His expression must betray his thoughts, giving Noctis pause, honing in on his insecurity.

“This isn’t wrong,” Noctis says, searching his face for some kind of understanding. “I love Luna, but I’m _in love_ with you.”

“Noctis…” Ignis trails off, unable to say that it’s not his place and not Noctis’ right to love so freely. It’s an unfortunate truth, but a truth all the same, rearing its ugly head at the worst of times such as this.

“No,” Noctis is firm, taking Ignis’ face in his hands.

“I love _you_ ,” he says again, kissing to accentuate the declaration. “It’s always going to be you, Ignis. I’ll love you the rest of my life, always. Isn’t that what you want?”

Ignis covers his hand with his own, thumb trailing over the back of his palm.

“Of course,” he whispers. “Of course I do.”

“Then let go,” Noctis’ tone is almost pleading, their next kiss an entreaty for validation. Ignis can’t deny either of them, putting down his misgivings as they press together, chest to chest, warmth seeping beneath his skin. “And take the rest of your clothes off, they feel weird.”

Noctis grins, and it lightens the air between them. They fall into bed, limbs tangled together as Ignis gives himself completely.

He’s fucked slow and sweet, each thrust reaching deep, burning to the core. Noctis whispers confessions and reassurance as Ignis comes between them, legs wrapped around his lower back as Noctis comes himself.

“I’m yours,” he promises, murmuring into the crook of Ignis’ neck. Kissing his pulse point he whispers, “I’ll always belong to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I went with some fluff and just a tad bit of mutual (though requited) pining. I didn't mean to angst either, but I tried to keep it to a minimum D: I hope you don't mind!


End file.
